


innocence died screaming

by lady_gt



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: asmodean hates himself, and gives rand what he cannot have.
Relationships: Rand al'Thor/Asmodean
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	innocence died screaming

asmodean thinks he hates rand almost as much as he hates himself.

he certainly likes looking at him. though he's gotten a little more worldly he's hardly on the same level. asmodean likes those pleading, bright gray eyes - almost innocent, the light in them hasn't died yet, he's still so young and hopeful - and the way he's struggling to maintain control when he needs none, subduing any sweeter noise. there's something almost endearing about rand feigning helplessness for him (even though he's his master he's supposed to be the one in control with all the answers isn't he).

but rand will change. he has that much. asmodean cannot.

"i'm grateful to have the privilege of seeing this side to you," he says. his hand glides up to hold rand's hip as he thrusts sharply into him. 

slowly, rand ceases biting his knuckles and reaches up to grasp hold of asmodean, nails pinching into his skin. he can feel rand's cock twitching - he needs someone, _anyone_ to hold onto. they both know how deep down asmodean will stay the same. for asmodean himself it's a curse but for rand it's a blessing.

so he gives rand what he can't have. he gives him solace by fucking him, letting him relinquish the control. but even so, asmodean knows he can only do so much to relieve their pain. sorrow fills him, even though he likes listening to the muffled cries that rand lets out. it hurts knowing that even when they're so close they're still so far away.

you're disgusting, a voice tells himself. you're disgusting for what you're doing to rand. he says he wants you - loves you, maybe - but he may not mean it. because you don't fucking deserve him.

when he's finished he cradles rand close. it's harder to let rand rest his head on his shoulder - he's taller after all. he should be disgusted. he should hate himself. but asmodean already knows he's rotten. he doesn't feel anger or revulsion or anything.

he doesn't feel anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to that one guest reviewer who's making me more inspired to write rand/asmodean content hghfghfghfhggh. i love u dude/babe/gender neutral substitute


End file.
